Por Te Amar
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Por amor ele viveu e por amor ela viveria.


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Presenta para

Thayaná-imouto-chan

Por ter me mostrado a música que me inspirou a escrever essa one.

Te adoro linda.

* * *

_**Por Te Amar**_

- Não! – A jovem mulher gritou desesperada com os olhos marejados. – Vocês estão mentindo para mim!

- Por favor, tente se acalmar. – Um dos médicos pedia pacientemente. – Sobressaltar-se no seu estado pode ser critico.

- Não, não, não! – Ela gritava tentando controlar as lágrimas que queimavam sua vista, forçando-a a cerrar as pálpebras. – Por favor, parem com essa brincadeira de mau gosto. - Implorava rendendo-se ao sofrimento.

- Não estamos aqui para brincadeiras senhorita. Preciso examiná-la antes de lhe dar a alta.

- Por favor, Sakura. – Uma médica loira pedia para ela se aquietar. – Você não quer fazer que tudo tenha sido em vão, quer? Ele me pediu para lhe dar um recado antes de sair daqui, no dia em que você foi internada.

Ela nada podia fazer a não ser negar a verdade, sentir a dor que a matava sem tirar-lhe a vida e chorar pela chance que ganhava.

-o-o-o-

Caminhava pelas ruas da grande cidade sem se preocupar com o mundo ao seu redor. Tranqüila, não percebeu quando fechou os olhos para aproveitar a paz que sentia. A sensação de que algo de bom aconteceria fazia brotar um sorriso inocente em sua face.

Andando apressado, o homem não percebeu a jovem antes de colidir contra ela. Os documentos que organizava na pasta enquanto caminhava se espalharam pela calçada; alguns se sujando e danificando. No mesmo instante o casal trabalhava no recolhimento dos manuscritos.

O humor negro dele não foi o suficiente para arruinar a alegria da garota. O sorriso dela foi o bastante para encantar o homem. Com olhos brilhantes e sonhadores ela se desculpou, despediu e partiu. Boquiaberto e confuso, ele a viu falar, se afastar e sumir.

-o-o-o-

Sentada na poltrona, a mulher mirava a chuva cair de encontro à janela. Chorando furiosamente, não conseguia compreender como ele acreditava que ela seria capaz de viver sem ele. Como poderia ser feliz com outro? Seu coração pertencia a ele e mais ninguém. Não poderia entregá-lo a outro homem.

- Seu idiota! – Gritou arremessando a almofada contra a estante a sua frente.

O som de vidro quebrando-se chamou sua atenção. Ao se aproximar constatou o que já sabia: um porta-retrato caiu no chão e quebrara com o impacto. Ajoelhando-se ao lado dos pedaços de vidro, retirou a foto do chão e a abraçou. As lágrimas sempre presentes e acompanhadas dos silenciosos soluços.

- Sinto sua falta... – Murmurou para o apartamento vazio e escuro.

-o-o-o-

Cansado, ele sentava-se em uma mesa ao ar livre para tentar esquecer a manhã cansativa. A pasta largada no chão ao lado da cadeira e o jornal aberto na sessão de economia mundial. A atenção presa nos números apresentados e nas probabilidades calculadas para o rendimento da próxima exposição de veículos. Mais interessado nos dados do que nas máquinas, não acreditava na incapacidade de quem apresentou os resultados publicados.

- É um incompetente mesmo.

Insatisfeito pela falta de informação e pelos dados errôneos adquiridos, dobrou as folhas de qualquer modo e as largou sobre a mesa redonda. Na capa, somente agora ele percebia, havia a foto de uma família que perdera sua residência durante uma tempestade que inundou uma cidade. Apesar da catástrofe, eles choravam de felicidade após retirarem a filha de 3 anos do meio dos escombros e viva. A criança seria internada, contudo os médicos alegaram de que ela não corria riscos de vida.

O homem desviou os olhos tristes. Estava feliz pela menina, obviamente. A garotinha suportou 5 dias soterrada e sozinha, era uma guerreira que merecia toda a ajuda daqueles médicos. Contudo, a história o fazia pensar em sua própria situação. Enterrando-se cada vez mais no serviço e afastando-se da própria família que desistia de tentar trazê-lo para o convívio social. Estava vivendo pela empresa que crescia assustadoramente. Acordava e rapidamente recomeçava o serviço e não era estranho vê-lo adormecer sobre os relatórios. Naquele exato segundo pensou que, se alguém lhe estendesse o braço, seria capaz de deixar tudo para trás. Pelo menos, por um momento.

A mão a sua frente o surpreendeu e lhe trouxe de volta ao mundo real. A xícara com café era depositada com delicadeza sem que uma única gota fugisse do recipiente. Intrigado, mirou a jovem que o servia e não acreditou quando se deparou com um sorriso gentil, suave e familiar.

- Eu não pedi café.

- Eu sei. Mas o senhor aparentemente terá um longo e cansativo dia hoje e um café sempre cai bem.

Ela alegou sempre sorrindo e se afastou. O trabalho também a chamava e, apesar de não ser o seu sonho de menina, ela o executava tranquilamente. Ele se desprendeu da visão que o atraia e intrigava, pegou a pequena taça e levou aos lábios, preparado para o gosto amargo do café. A doçura que lhe atingiu o paladar era ainda mais intrigante que a garçonete que o servira. Não era normal servirem a bebida adoçada, contudo estava da maneira como ele gostava. Divino, somente essa palavra descreveria aquele simples café. Há tanto tempo não desfrutava de uma doce surpresa, que se permitiu chegar atrasado ao escritório.

-o-o-o-

As lágrimas eram levadas pela chuva que castigava o delicado corpo. A jovem não suportava ficar no apartamento que lhe rendera tantas memórias felizes. Entretanto, a distância do último lugar em que se sentira completa a torturava igualmente. O que poderia fazer? Ficar ou sair, ambos a machucavam.

Mirando a rua relembrou do dia em que o viu pela primeira vez. Lindo, solitário e inalcançável, foi a impressão que teve. Sabia que aquele dia seria especial e não se enganara.

Os curtos cabelos estavam grudados em seu rosto molhado. As pernas dobraram-se e a levaram de encontro ao chão. Sentada com as mãos tentando-a manter erguida, ela era ignorada pelas pessoas que passavam pela rua àquela hora da noite. No entanto, preferia assim. Não queria o consolo de braços estranhos, tudo o que desejava, era uma última chance para dizer o quanto o amava.

-o-o-o-

O mais novo hábito daquele moreno: todos os dias se iniciavam com uma xícara de café daquela lanchonete e preparada por uma única e especifica garçonete. A vantagem de ser o chefe é que não precisa dar satisfações de seus recentes e já costumeiros atrasos.

A jovem ao vê-lo, nem precisou se dirigir ao moreno para saber o que ele desejava. Em poucos minutos o café era servido conforme o gosto do homem. Intrigado, ele se perguntava como ela era capaz de sorrir tão abertamente todos os dias.

- Aqui está seu café.

- Obrigado, Sakura.

Após tantas visitas era normal saber o nome da jovem que lhe atendia tão gentilmente.

- De nada Sr. Uchiha.

Bem como era normal ela saber seu nome.

- Já não lhe pedi para não me chamar com tanta formalidade? Esse é o único momento em que não quero pensar em trabalho e você não colabora me tratando assim.

Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu mais ainda.

- Está bem então.

Essa intimidade que ele desejava construir com a garota é que não era normal, afinal, durante toda sua vida, sempre mantivera as pessoas afastadas.

-o-o-o-

Sakura ergueu-se com o auxilio do muro e seguia, lentamente, para o local o qual jamais queria chegar. Era inevitável. Uma força invisível a atraia para onde seu pesadelo se mostraria real e o momento se aproximava rápido demais. Ela fazia pausas constantemente, tentando adiar o inadiável.

Novamente a jovem parava e se escorava no longo muro. Os portões da construção logo ao lado. A porta que ela nunca se imaginou atravessando. As grossas e negras grades eram parecidas com as que imaginava esmagando-a. A sensação fria dos tijolos e da chuva que enfraquecia não eram piores do que a ausência dele.

O grosso casaco pesava muito sobre os ombros devido à chuva. A sensação mortuária do tecido a fez largá-lo no chão. Não se importava se alguém o levasse. Não se importava com mais nada. A leveza que seu corpo sentia após se ver livre da vestimenta não era nada perto do peso que sentia no peito.

-o-o-o-

- Vem comigo.

- Como?

- Venha logo.

O moreno não lhe deu muito tempo para pensar. Conhecedor dos horários de trabalho de Sakura na pequena lanchonete, a surpreendeu na saída do expediente e levou-a até seu local predileto sem lhe dar muitas explicações pelo caminho.

- É um belo lugar esse. – Alegou a jovem tocando no tronco de uma velha árvore.

- Meu refugio quando era pequeno e queria me isolar do mundo. Vinha para cá sempre que meu pai começava com as discussões sobre seguir a profissão da família e honrar o nome que herdei.

- Ele deve estar desapontado. – Ela pensou alto. Vê-lo falar tanto sobre si não era normal.

- Me deserdou. Quando ele soube que me matriculei sem o seu consentimento no curso de administração ao invés de direito, gritou furioso e por pouco não usou de força física.

- Por causa de uma faculdade? – Perguntou horrorizada.

- Eu o contrariei e ele não aceita desobediência.

- Você vem muito aqui? – A vontade de saber mais a instigava a fazer mais perguntas. Pelo pouco que sabia, o belo homem não gostava de pensar no passado. Entretanto, fora ele quem lhe levara para aquele local repleto de memórias.

- Vinha, mas passei a usar o trabalho como refugio por um pequeno período.

A lógica lhe dizia que aquela não era a melhor saída, afinal, um dia a profissão ou os colegas de serviço poderiam se tornar motivo de irritação.

- Vai me dizer que o seu refugio agora é aquela lanchonete? – Questionou humorada e sorrindo.

- Na verdade... – Ele iniciou sério – Não é a lanchonete em si, mas normalmente encontro lá o meu pequeno paraíso.

Sakura ficou confusa com a resposta e, abandonando a imensa árvore, virou-se de frente para o moreno.

- E o que você encontra lá que é capaz de lhe tranqüilizar.

- Não é o que, mas quem. Talvez você até conheça. – A jovem engoliu em seco. – Alguém de estatura mediana, grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes, com o sorriso mais encantador que já vi, uma voz doce...

Ele se aproximava a cada item citado e, antes de encerrar a frase, já estava próximo o suficiente para sentir a respiração pesada dela. Sakura rezava para que a distância fosse grande o suficiente para que ele não ouvisse seu coração que batia freneticamente. A mão masculina encontrou a bochecha corada da jovem e ele saboreou o baixo suspiro que ela deixou escapar enquanto fechava os olhos a fim de apreciar a caricia.

- E... – Ele retomou a fala sussurrando em seu ouvido e com a mão abandonando o outro lado da face e pousando firmemente no alvo pescoço. – Cabelos... – Continuou com os lábios deslizando até o canto dos lábios trêmulos da Haruno. – Rosados...

A mulher sentiu o toque suave daquela tentadora boca sobre seus lábios. Sem nem abrir os olhos, enterrou os dedos nos negros cabelos e sentia-o aprofundando o beijo.

-o-o-o-

Ela não poderia imaginar que viveria a felicidade que imaginou só existir em sonhos. No entanto, os dias se mostraram reais demais para terem sua existência questionada e, como diz o velho ditado, tudo o que é bom dura pouco. Sakura nunca poderia imaginar que sua felicidade terminaria tão repentinamente.

Lembranças de acontecimentos tão recentes e que aparentavam inalcançáveis dançavam em sua mente. Impedindo um sorriso de iluminar a cansada face, uma única recordação mesclava-se as outras destruindo seu brilho. Como pode um sonho se tornar um pesadelo tão rapidamente?

-o-o-o-

O delicado vestido branco contrastava com os raros cabelos. Sakura não era capaz de esconder seu nervosismo e de se perguntar como pode aceitar aquele convite. O recente romance a fazia acreditar em contos de fada, entretanto ela era grandinha o bastante para saber que estes não existiam.

Os luxuosos carros e as pessoas desfilando modelos simples, porém de classe incontestável a faziam se sentir rebaixada. O dono da fazenda na qual acontecia o encontro entre diversos presidentes de empresas viera de encontro a ela antes que a mesma pudesse mudar de idéia e se retirar.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, você deve ser Sakura. – Ela o olhou surpresa. – Não precisa me olhar assim. Você não sabe que bem está fazendo àquele garoto. Ele te descreveu em tantos detalhes que seria impossível não reconhecê-la e devo admitir que ele não exagerou ao falar de sua beleza.

A Haruno sorriu constrangida e agradeceu o elogio.

- A reunião será somente a tarde, então, por favor, sinta-se em casa. O almoço...

As instruções foram interrompidas pelo cavalo que freou bruscamente próximo aos dois.

- Desculpe-me interromper senhor Russeau, mas vim seqüestrar essa bela dama.

- E haveria algo que o impedisse de cumprir seu objetivo senhor Uchiha?

- Absolutamente nada.

- Sendo assim, vou deixá-los a sós. Espero que aproveite o fim de semana Sakura.

Despedindo-se, o dono das empresas administradas pelo moreno adentrou a bela casa. A jovem despediu-se brevemente e mirou a mão que lhe era estendida. Sorrindo, ela aceitou a ajuda e subiu no animal que se mantinha imóvel. O perfume de flores dela combinando perfeitamente com o cheiro amadeirado dele. Surreal demais para ser verdadeiro.

Os braços delicados envolveram a cintura masculina e ela descansou o rosto no ombro do cavaleiro. O belo homem virou o rosto e lhe beijou de leve antes de instigar a montaria a galopar para longe, afastando-os da realidade e isolando-os em seu pequeno paraíso. Mal poderiam eles imaginar que esse seria o último momento proporcionado pela vida em que poderiam sorrir juntos.

-o-o-o-

A terra fria sob seus joelhos aparentava ser mais interessante do que qualquer outra coisa. A atenção totalmente voltada às pequenas folhas de grama que se dobravam devido às gotas de chuva que escorriam de seu cabelo. A garoa se afinou tanto que se tornara imperceptível para a jovem desatenta. Os longos corredores estavam desertos devido ao tempo chuvoso. Sakura agradecia a situação. Não queria ninguém vendo suas lágrimas ou tentando retirá-la de suas lembranças. Não queria ver a história de pessoas que sofreram tanto ou até mais do que ela. Não queria ver as belas flores entregues às memórias, sejam elas de longos anos, sejam elas recentes. Tudo o que aquela mulher desejava era ficar a sós e se refugiar um pouco mais nas mais belas recordações que possuía e nos últimos vestígios de fé para com a existência do popular "felizes para sempre".

-o-o-o-

O belo Uchiha usava a larga raiz do velho salgueiro como apoio para a cabeça. Um braço descansava sobre os olhos enquanto a outra mão acariciava os rosados cabelos da garota que repousava a cabeça em seu peito. O cavalo usado para chegar até o local bebia água no açude. Podia-se perceber o movimento de carpas escondidas nas profundas águas que refletiam o brilho do sol tornando o cenário mais belo que qualquer pintura admirada pela Haruno.

Sakura ergueu-se repentinamente e afastou-se do moreno. Sem entender o comportamento da garota, ele ergueu o braço e a mirou curioso.

- Tente me pegar. – Ela o desafiou rindo e correndo até o cavalo.

O homem sorria perante a alegria dela e se sentava vagarosamente. Sua felicidade, no entanto, sumiu ao avistá-la tentando se segurar nas rédeas antes de desmaiar com a mão apertando a roupa sobre o peito e a face demonstrando dor.

- SAKURA! – Gritou correndo desesperado em direção a amada.

-o-o-o-

- Por que você fez isso seu idiota. – Ela questionava para o nada e apertava o solo entre os dedos, sujando-se com a terra úmida. – O pior... – Deixou um riso triste escapar de seus lábios. – É que eu teria feito a mesma coisa... – Completou erguendo o rosto e desistindo de segurar as lágrimas que lhe queimavam os olhos.

-o-o-o-

- Fique calmo garoto, ela vai ficar bem. – Russeau tentava tranqüilizar o administrador sem sucesso.

O jovem Uchiha possuía as mãos enterradas no cabelo. A aparência cansada em nada era visível quando ele mirou o homem ao seu lado. Amigos de longa data, ele sabia que seu chefe estava pronto pra adiar a importante reunião para permanecer ao seu lado.

- Não precisa se preocupar Russeau. Volte para a casa e peça desculpas aos outros pela minha ausência.

- Como você consegue pensar em negócios numa hora dessas?

- Há pessoas que vieram de muito longe e você não conseguira um encontro com todas tão cedo.

- Não posso deixá-lo cometer alguma loucura.

- Não se preocupe. Não farei nenhuma bobagem. – Alegou erguendo-se e se afastando do outro.

- Entendi o recado. Vou deixá-lo sozinho se é o que quer. Quando estiver se sentindo melhor ou quiser um companheiro para encher a cara, me ligue.

- Certo. – O homem não se afastou da janela em nenhum momento durante a despedida. Apoiando-se no vidro, mirava as ruas sem nada enxergar. – Por que não me contou, Sakura? – Sussurrava para o vento.

-o-o-o-

O médico atravessava as portas pelas quais Sakura havia sido levada. A expressão desanimada, a prancheta firma na mão estendida ao lado do corpo e a mente decidindo como falar com os homens que o olhavam ansiosos por boas notícias. Como ele detestava desapontar os amigos esperançosos.

Ao se aproximar do grupo, viu um moreno se adiantar em sua direção.

- O senhor é parente da senhorita Haruno?

- Pretendia pedi-la em casamento essa noite. – Ele revelou sem demonstrar grandes emoções.

O médico atribuiu a falta de reação ao choque do momento e se sentiu penalizado por ter de destruir o sonho daquele jovem.

- Sinto muito. Sakura está na espera de um novo coração há três anos. O ataque cardíaco de hoje foi violento e foi um milagre termos conseguido trazê-la de volta. Ela não agüentará muito tempo se não conseguirmos um doador logo. Já pedi para que lhe dessem prioridade, mesmo assim temo que não chegue a tempo. Você gostaria de se vê-la? Ela está sedada e não lhe responderá, porém...

- Por favor, leve-me até ela.

- Como quiser.

-o-o-o-

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou ficar bem e aproveitarei a chance que você me deu. Mas não posso fazer o que me pediu, não posso nem mesmo tentar ser feliz com outro homem. Afinal, meu coração é seu, não é?

A garota apoiou a fronte na pedra fria e permitiu aos dedos deslizarem vagarosamente pelas palavras gravadas no mármore.

- Ninguém irá conseguir tomar o seu lugar na minha vida, meu amor.

-o-o-o-

Poucos passos até o quarto em que a Haruno descansava sob o auxilio de maquinas e medicamentos. A expressão tranqüila o fazia ter falsas esperanças de que era tudo um sonho e de que ela logo acordaria.

Entristecido, aproximou-se e beijou-lhe a fronte antes de sussurrar algo em seu ouvido. Poucos segundos no quarto e a médica tinha certeza do sentimento que o rapaz nutria pela jovem.

- Você pode dar um recado para mim quando ela acordar?

O pedido alertou a loira. Por um momento ela acreditou que ele pediu para garantir de que, caso Sakura acordasse antes dele chegar, ela saberia que ele logo estaria ali. Entretanto as palavras seguintes a chocaram e ela não imaginava os motivos que o levariam a abandoná-la no difícil momento. Nos dias seguintes, no entanto, quando ele retornou, a doutora sabia que era tarde demais para pedir perdão pelo julgamento antecipado.

-o-o-o-

- Eu te amo e em nome desse amor eu vou viver. – Ela completou beijando a pedra mortuária. – Jamais vou te esquecer Itachi. – Alegou se preparando para sair do cemitério.

-o-o-o-

- Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei de você. – O som sussurrado alcançava seus ouvidos seguidos de lábios quentes em sua fronte. Porem Sakura não percebeu nenhum dos dois. – Eu te amo.

O moreno se aproximou da médica e confiou a ela as últimas palavras que sua amada ouviria de si. Sem revelar nada a ninguém, garantiu que Sakura recebesse o coração de que tanto necessitava. De qualquer forma, o seu já pertencia a ela desde o primeiro momento em que a viu.

* * *

Olá amigos.

Há quanto tempo não posto nada de novo aqui hein?

Bem, desculpem o sumiço, mas a vida ficou um pouco corrida recentemente...

Saibam que não abandonarei nenhuma das minhas antigas fics e assim que possível encerrarei todas elas.

Quanto a essa oneshot, espero que tenham gostado. Feita com muito amor e carinho, especialmente para minha imouto-chan Thayaná que me mostrou o vídeo que me inspirou: Because I'm A Girl, do Kiss (coreano).

A música é linda e o vídeo mais ainda.

Vou parar por aqui e continuar a escrever o cap 4 de Ameno que está demorando para sair.

Beijos a todos n.n


End file.
